The Very Beginning
by Adam Decker
Summary: Zordon creates the very first team of Power Rangers to fight against Ivan Ooze. Set 10,000 years before the start of MMPR. First in Power Rangers Genesis series.


The Very Beginning

By Adam Decker

Overview: Zordon creates the very first team of rangers to fight against Ivan Ooze. First in the Power Rangers Genesis series

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form own the power rangers. I do, however, own these new characters that I created. This story is set 10,000 years ago when Rita Repulsa and Ivan Ooze first caused trouble. Then Zordon (who is human at the time) creates the power rangers. Please enjoy.

On the evil, purple planet of Ezoor, an evil known as Ivan Ooze took over. His conquest of planets was started. He went to a lot of planets and conquered them all. His next target was Earth. Luckily, the people of Eltar sent a warrior to help them. That warrior was Zordon. They gave him a command center to live in and a droid to work with. His next goal was assigning a group of people to become the first team of power rangers.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nosaj was exploring the woods area when he was attacked by a group of Ewitows (ooze-monsters). He fought them until another figure came and helped him. It was Zordon and he found his red ranger.

In a field place, Rebmika was gathering fruit for her village when she was attacked by Ewitows. Suddenly, the red ranger came to help her. They fought them off and Zordon found his pink ranger.

In a swamp-like area, Yilib was searching for a new species of plant. Then he was attacked by Ewitows. Suddenly, the red and pink rangers appeared. They helped him fight the Ewitows off and Zordon found his blue ranger.

Inirta was going home from her "school lesson" on fighting moves when Ewitows came and attacked her. The red, pink, and blue rangers came and helped her fight them off and Zordon found his yellow ranger.

Lastly, Kacz was practicing his moves when more Ewitows appeared. He got help from the red, pink, blue, and yellow rangers. Zordon found his black ranger. He then gathered them all at the command center.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So Zordon thinks he can use these power rangers against me?" asked Ivan.

"Of course not," said Goldar, who at the time, worked for him. "Nothing is no match for you."

"That's good. There's never even been a full team of rangers before, just one annoying ranger. I don't think that they know the meaning of teamwork."

"It seems like they were doing fine to me," said Baboo.

"Nobody asked you!" yelled Ivan. "They're complete strangers from five different tribes and they will not work together!"

"Shall we go and attack them, then?" asked Squat.

"You can, if you think you are strong enough," said Ivan. "If you fail, don't come back here until I want you back."

Meanwhile, at the command center…

"Whenever you need your powers," said Zordon, "just call on your dinosaur. You can also call on your zords to fight against a big monster. Together, they will form a megazord which you can use to defeat them with."

Just then, the sirens went off. "Aye, ei, ei!" said Alpha 5. "Baboo and Squat are attacking your village, Nosaj!"

"Then I guess it's morphing time," said Nosaj.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurs!"

The rangers came to Nosaj's village and wondered why Ivan would send these two klutzes for the job. It looked like they were playing some sort of game instead of destroying things. Baboo was punching the air when nothing was there; Squat was kicking at this wall, expecting it to fall over. The rangers came over and beat the monsters in ten seconds (a record that is still held today). Ivan thought it would be fun to destroy those two and have them fuse into a new, hog-type monster. He used his special ooze to make it grow. The rangers then called on their megazord. They defeated the monster and peace was restored to the village.

The next day…

The rangers were hanging out in their new village. It was a place where all the tribes lived in peace. Soon, two bullies known as Klub and Lulks came and started trying to cause trouble. Luckily, their friend Enire helped escort them out. The rangers were happy because they thought that their troubles were over. Little did they know, they only just begun.

Stay tuned for the next installment of Power Rangers Genesis.


End file.
